The present disclosure relates generally to a method for managing a knowledge graph, and more specifically, to managing a knowledge graph as a plurality of sub-graphs. The present disclosure relates further to a related system for managing a knowledge graph and a related computer program product for managing a knowledge graph.
The management of data, especially unstructured data, continues to be a struggle for enterprises. It continues to be difficult to store and manage expert skilled knowledge in a way allowing quick and reliable access, particularly in remote locations. Lately, knowledge graphs, using cognitive computing techniques, have been introduced to store and process information and dependencies between portions of information. A knowledge graph consists of facts, which may be collected from various sources inside and outside the enterprises, and the facts may be stored on the vertices of a mesh of vertices of the knowledge graph. The vertices are typically connected via edges (also known as links) representing the relationship between individual vertices.